Igoo! Ijou!
by His Little LabRat
Summary: When the crew faces a bounty with a bounty almost as much as Luffy's, the crew goes after a Devil Fruit user but things take a turn for the worst when the Ijou Ijou user turns a few into chibis! Semi-PWP


**Warning: **Ha! No warnings! I just like the word!! Well... **semi-PWP**! (PWPPlot? What Plot?)  
**Author's Notes:  
Translation Notes:  
**_Ijou Ijou no Mi:_"Ijou" means "change," so it has basically become the "change change fruit."  
_Marimo:_ "marimo" is algae, or algae balls, moss balls.  
_Chibi: _means "runt" or "dwarf." (I prefer runt...) (If you still don't understand how/what a chibi looks like, they are about two inches tall. Look them up on Deviant ARt or something.)

_**Chapter One  
**""_

Luffy felt cold, so cold. His head was spinning, looking down on himself, his white outline amongst a black area, the only colors that existed here. The darkness underneath him began to suck his down, the shadows swarming over his hands, pulling at his forehead and engulfing his feet. He tried to move himself, but he couldn't, the expression on his face looking like he was in the face of Death, blank eyes and a gaping mouth, sweat running from his very being. He shook himself, tried to, but the shadows only engulfed him more. He watched himself from above, as if seperated, as if soul watching body and... maybe... he was the soul...

- - -

"Oi, Luffy!" The blond chef called, searching high and low for his captain, who he couldn't find. He paused and looked around himself. All he saw was the wood of the Going Merry and the same, sleeping swordsman. He stepped over the sleeping swordsman, leaning over him so his face was about a foot over the man's green hair. His shadow being cast over the man's head, the green-haired man opened his eyes and looked up to the blond hair now above his face.

"Move, you're making shadows on me."

"Yeah. But I'm not gonna move." The blond chef teased, sneering.

"Why?"

"I have a question for you, marimo."

"I have a name, you know, Sanji."

"Yes, I do know." Sanji smiled. "Anyways, marimo, where is Luffy?"

"The hell if I know. He could be any where. Check Merry."

"Already did."

"Galley?"

"Nope. Not there."

"Kitchen?"

"Nuh-huh."

"Food storage?"

"Uh... hmm," Sanji thought to himself and stood up straight. "Thanks, marimo!" He said as he stalked off.

"Whatever." Zoro said and laid his head back again on the wood, closing his eyes and releasing a sigh.

Sanji opened the door slowly into the storage room. He didn't like bugs, and everytime he told someone to go get something, Usopp would come back telling him about the huge bugs in the room, which would result in Usopp eating burnt food. He peered in and looked around, looking for bugs. He didn't see anything. The light that filtered in revealed boxes among boxes among boxes among a silhouette among boxes among boxes... Sanji looked back to the silhouette. It was small, very small. About the size of a small child. Sanji gulped. "Hello?" Sanji asked and the person stopped eating the food. It looked to him, it's small head hidden under a too-large hat. "Luffy?"

"Voo fuist jave va vroh jai." The silhouette said to him.

"Excuse me...?" Sanji asked, stepping into the storage room.

There was a loud gulping sound and Sanji was taken aback a little. Sanji gulped himself as the silhouette said, "You must have the wrong guy."

"Oh... then who are you...?"

"The name's Ace."

"Ace??"

"Do I know you?" The small silhouette said, jumping off the box and walking forward to him, revealing was really _was_ Luffy's infamous brother under his orange and goggled hat.

"It's Sanji... how'd you get so... small?"

"Oh, Sanji! Hi! How ya doin'? I dunno, I was just fightin' this dude with a bounty of about..." Ace said, stopping suddenly.

"Uh, Ace, you were saying?"

"Uh? Oh, sorry, I guess I was thinking about how fresh and yummy that watermelon was. Either way, I was fighting this man named Blaze, and then, out of no where, everything was dark and then I was really small. At first, I thought I died."

"How peculiar..." Sanji said. "You can stay here for a while, but you're brother is... somewhere, I don't know."

"Haha! That's Luffy for ya!" Ace laughed, hands on his hips to make himself give a harty laugh for his size. Sanji thought it must make him feel masculine or something.

- - -

"Hey, marimo!" Sanji said, hands behind his back. Zoro opened his eyes slowly and looked up past the sun to the blond chef. "I didn't find Luffy, but guess what else I found."

"Rum?" Zoro raised and eyebrow, obviously not amused that he had been woken up.

"Nope, it's even better!"

"Thrill me."

Sanji took his hands out from behind his back, a small figure under a bright orange, goggled hat that Zoro took as familiar. A tiny hand rose and pushed up the orange hat to reveal a small, freckled face with black hair much like Luffy's. "Hiya, Zoro-kun!" The small boy said as Sanji said just afterword, "It's a really small Ace!" Sanji smiled brightly like he was giving a gift to someone he actually loved, more childike. Ace tipped his hat and smiled brightly at Zoro.

"Ace?"

"Yup?" Ace said as Sanji released his hands and dropped the child-small Portgies D. Ace onto Zoro's lap that made Zoro grunt.

"Why are you so small? You look like you're two or three." Zoro said, examining the small child that was Luffy's older brother.

"Well, you see," Ace said as he crawled over Zoro's knee and sat on Zoro's lap. "I was fighting someone with a huge bounty on his head when I turned into a little kid! I think it's weird, really."

"Are you still the same?" Sanji asked, sitting down next to Zoro, leaning against the wood rail.

"Well, yeah, I look it, don't I?"

"Well, yes, but... anatomy-wise?" Sanji asked, followed by a short pause. Ace stared at Zoro, which was forward, thinking. "Um." Ace said. Suddenly, Ace's small pants were around his ankles. "I dunno, how's it look?" Zoro hit his head on the wood railing and Sanji looked away.

"_We_ didn't want to see, Ace!" Zoro said loudly as the small Ace gave a little, "oh," and then pulled up his black cargo pants. "Well, I guess so," Ace said, shrugging. "You're a smooth criminal, aren't you, Ace?" Zoro asked, folding his arms. Ace stuck his tongue out at Zoro as he then said, "That's why I'm a pirate!"

- - -

Ace followed Zoro into the kitchen, his little hand clinging to Zoro's pant leg with a smile on his face. They sat down at the low table in the kitchen next to Nami, who questioned Zoro about the small boy who clung to him. Robin, Chopper and Usopp all came in when Zoro began to explain, sitting down at the table, listening as Sanji passed out the freshly-cooked food. The door to the kitchen-cabin swung open as Sanji was about to put Nami's plate of food down and in came yet another small child, who was screaming something around the lines of, "FOOD!" with his fists up in the air, a big, bright smile on his face. Ace instantly stood up and ran for the child, tackling him to the ground. "Luffy!" Ace squeezed the small Luffy. Then he compared himself to Luffy. "Luffy! It looks like you're finally as tall as me!"

"Or as short as you!" Luffy laughed.

"Hey!" Ace said, waggling a finger at him. "I resent that!"

"You resemble that!" Luffy laughed loudly again.

"You resemble that too, ditz-brain! Be nice!" Ace said and thwapped Luffy's little head with his little, fiery flaming fist. "But hey, guess what!"

"What?" Luffy asked, looking at his brother as they stood side to side.

"Your crew is speechless!" Ace laughed loudly as Luffy looked across the awe-strucken faces.

- - -

"So, just like me, you fought Blaze and now you're tiny too?" Ace asked, his eyes just barely over the edge of the table like Luffy, who sat on the opposite side of the table.

"Yup."

"How peculiar..." Robin said as she glanced between the two.

"Maybe a Devil Fruit?" Chopper asked, craning his neck and turning his head to look at Robin.

"Perhaps," Robin said. "And most likely. I know this Devil Fruit. The Ijou Ijou Fruit."

"The Ijou Ijou Fruit?"

Nami asked, leaning over the table, his eyes wide. "I know of this fruit too. It's the 'change change' fruit."

"That's right. It gives you the ability to change something about a person. But only in appearance. The Ijou fruit will give you the ability to change their age, size, hair, colors, et cetera."

"Wow." Chopper said, turning away slowly and looking down at his plate of food. Chopper looked up to Sanji and glanced to Nami. Looking back at Robin, he said, "Could the fruit make Nami into Sanji and Sanji into Nami? Like, gender and looks-wise?"

"Yes. It can change gender too. But I don't know how long it will last. It is a very useful fruit. For example, lets say the user was to look like Ace." Ace smiled to himself, looking down so you could see his hat only. "The user would transform their appearance into Ace, and take his powers, the Mera Mera fruit. The user would then be able to use both the Ijou Ijou powers and the Mera Mera powers, but the Mera Mera powers would last a certain given amount of time, then they would have only the Ijou Ijou fruit powers. However, this only works for Devil Fruit users. The other Devil Fruit user, Ace in this case, will keep their appearance, so it's basically like having two of Ace. But if the person doesn't have Devil Fruit powers, then they will change into the appearance of the Ijou user, until the user decides to change back into themselves."

"Wow!" Usopp gaped over the table at Robin. "How long would they have the powers of the other Devil Fruit user?"

"About ten to twenty minutes."

"Hmm, very useful! Will the other Devil Fruit user, like Ace, keep their powers?"

"No. Just their appearance, their powers will be gone for half the amount of that time."

"Amazing." Nami said, looking down at her food with an odd look on her face. "How long will Luffy and Ace stay that size?"

"Until the user decides to change them back, or until they are turned a different size."

"Oh, man..." Ace groaned, putting on a pouty face. "So I'm gonna be like this for a long time until I..." Ace stopped mid-sentence and stood up, then bolting for the kitchen door and then he was gone.

"Wonder where he's going, huh?" Sanji said as Zoro stared after him, shaking his head.


End file.
